Finders Keepers
by California Classic
Summary: Eli has one person stepping in the way between his and Clare's relationship. Rating will take affect soon!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Old memories lead to new ones_

"He's going to be here _any second?_" Clare looked up at Eli in frustration as she spoke. "Cece invited Randy and his family over, I didn't know until today. I'm sorry," he desperately replied, saying every word as clearly as he could, as this had been the 5th time he'd gone over it. Clare rubbed her temples. "But Eli, this was supposed to be _our_ weekend."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Eli leaned in to kiss her forehead but she slid past him, taking a seat at the kitchen table. _If anyone should be mad, it should be me. _Eli walked slowly into his bedroom, shut the door, and locked-or at least thought he locked- it. He turned around to a view a face down picture of him and Randy sitting on his rusty bedside table. Eli made his way to it and picked the old photograph up with trembling hands, staring at his 9 year old self. Randy was on Eli's right, with his arm over Eli's shoulders. They were both smiling big, really big. _Camp Lakota. _Eli thought, after taking a look at the mossy lake in the background. _Those were the days, _he thought. _Before Randy tried to- no, he didn't. It was just my imagination. Just like Bullfrog had said. But what if… what if he does the same to Clare? No. He wouldn't. Not to Clare. But he did to Julia and-_

Eli heard a knock on the door and shifted around, tossing the picture on his unmade bed. "Hey," Clare said, awkwardly walking into his room. "I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just that… this was supposed to be our weekend, you know? No parents, no distractions… Just us." Eli gave a small smirk then sat on the edge of his bed. Clare joined him. "I love you, you know that right?" Eli asked. Clare looked down at her now sweaty palms and couldn't resist a smile. "I know," she replied, now looking into Eli's eyes. "Oh," Eli added, "be careful with Randy, he can be, well, um-"

Eli was cut off when he heard yet another knock, followed by the uninvited opening of the door. A tall figure stood there, saying nothing. Clare swung her head back to face the figure, who she assumed was Randy. "Well well well, Elijah Goldsworthy. How long has it been now? 4 years?" came a voice Clare knew too well , as the dark figure stepped further inside the room. Clare's eyes popped open when she realized who she was confronted by. "Randy?" Clare asked, stepping up from the bed. "Randy Peterson? Is that you?" Eli looked from one person to the other, obviously dumbfounded. He gulped. "You um, you know each other?" Eli asked, directing more to Randy than Clare.

"Small world," Randy said with a smile, ignoring Eli's question.

"Isn't it?" Clare giggled.

"Um, you know each other?" Eli repeated, standing up and staring straight at Randy.

"Where do you think Clare got the nickname Clare-bear from?" he replied, without taking his eyes off Clare.

"Eli, Randy and I used to be neighbors, until he moved of course."

"Yeah, but now that I'm back, I'm thinking Clare-bear and I should catch up on a few things," Randy added, licking his lips.

"Clare has to go now," Eli interrupted.

"Oh, um, okay, call me later Eli?" Clare asked, but less of a question than a command.

Before Eli could answer, Clare was gone. "Randy, we need to talk."

…

Clare arrived home with a smile on her face. Running upstairs to find her mom, who was folding clothes in the laundry room. "Mom, remember Randy, our neighbor?" she asked, a bit jumpy which made her mom concerned. "Oh yes! The sweet little boy you had a crush on?"

"It wasn't a crush," she blushed, "We were only 11."

"Still counts," Helen informed, with a joking tone in her voice.

"Well _anyway_, he's back!"

"He's back?"

"Yes! And better yet he's one of Eli's best friends," Clare blurted out, knowing that she was exaggerating a bit at the end there.

"Well that's great honey! You should invite him over for dinner, Eli too."

Clare smiled thinking how great that would be to catch up on things. "Oh I will," she said to herself, leaving her mom and half-skipping to her bedroom. She pulled out her phone and her smile widened.

_1 New Message_

She flipped open her phone, surprised that it was an unknown number.

_Hey Clare-bear! Eli gave me your number since I told him about how we used to be such great friends. He even insisted we go to lunch or somewhere soon? Maybe you could show me around. Call or text me soon :) _

_-Randy_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Worth to add another chapter? Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Randy walked over to the door and shut it close.

"Talk away," he said, turning around to face Eli.

"Stay away from Clare," Eli warned.

"Ha," Randy replied with a snort. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

Eli clenched his fist. He missed the old Randy. _Before the Julia… incident. _"Listen up Randy," Eli said, taking a step towards him. "You touch Clare, you'll regret it."

Randy took a step towards Eli. "Oh, really?"

"Absolutely."

"Eli, if you haven't noticed, I like things my way. And if you're gonna go ahead and get in the middle of it, then I'll have to kick you right back out myself."

"You're pathetic."

Randy took another step forward. "Oh am I now?" With the slight twitch of his hand, he had Eli against the wall, panting quickly yet quietly. "I've broken your arm once, and I can easily do it again."

"Ok ok," Eli brought his hands in front of him, protecting his face. "No need."

Randy turned around and gave out a small chuckle, then walked over to his phone which was sitting on Eli's desk and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked when he saw Randy pick up his phone as well.

He finished typing what was typing and closed his phone.

"I suggest you don't talk to Clare anymore."

"What?"

With yet another laugh, Randy shoved Eli against the wall and smashed his right elbow into the brown wooden panels. Eli gave a cry of pain, looking at Randy with wide eyes. "What the fuck?" Eli took his left hand to guard Randy away from him.

"That should shut you up."

_Buzz, buzz. _Randy walked to his phone and smiled. "Looks like I've got some business to take care of." And with that, he left Eli, closing his eyes in pain, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

…

Eli awoke to the sound of his mom calling his name. He arose to find a group of people huddled around him. "Eli? Eli! Are you okay?" Cece said, looking worried as hell. "What… what happened?" Eli slowly pushed himself up from the wooden floor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, I'm sure Eli just fell and hit his head against the wall," he heard Randy say. Eli looked up at Randy and immediately knew he had to play along with this.

"Yeah, silly me. I um, my elbow, I think I broke it."

Cece shook her head in disbelief. "Eli come with me, we're going to the ER."

Eli took a moment to view the people staring at him as if he were insane. One was Randy's mom, Violette. She had her arms crossed, with her long caramel colored hair dripping over her broad shoulders.

Then was Walt, Randy's father. He stood in the corner of the room with a tough expression across his square shaped face. Bullfrog sat on a chair near Walt with one hand on his knee to support his head. And then Randy, smirking, sat on the edge of Eli's bed acting as if nothing wrong had been done on his part.

"Eli," Cece said once again. "Come with me."

Eli frowned but still followed his mom out the door, down the stairs, and into the car. As Cece drove off Eli looked back at the house one last time to see Randy on his phone yet again, a sinister smile slowly forming across his face.

...

Clare read the text over and over again.

_Call or text me soon :) _

Clare thought for a moment then began typing with trembling hands.

_Hey Randy!_ She paused, and then nodded her head to herself to move on.

_There's this place I'm sure you'll like, it's called the Dot. Maybe we could go there? _

Clare closed her eyes and pressed send. She walked further into her room and sat down on her bed, waiting for a reply. It took minutes for the buzz of her phone to arrive.

_Sounds great, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes?_

Clare replied within seconds. _Is Eli coming?_

The reply came fast, maybe a bit too fast. _He said yeah._

Clare shut her phone and walked over to her closet. Her outfit had to be perfect. _I don't like him, no. Eli's my boyfriend. Not Randy. _Clare decided on a ruffled baby blue blouse and her old black skinny jeans. As she was dressing down, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly grabbed the nearest jacket she could find and threw it over herself.

"Come in!"

The door creaked further.

"Um, hello?"

A head leaned in, and Clare jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Happy I'm here?" Alli joked.

"More like traumatized."

Alli turned her head and saw the clothes sitting on Clare's bed.

"What are you getting all dolled up for? Date with your boy-frann?" Alli smiled.

"Not exactly…"

"Clare?"

"It's just an old neighbor!"

"Yeah, right." Alli said, eyeing Clare.

"No I'm serious, Alli I need to get ready." Clare looked at Alli, motioning to her to get out.

"Whatever you say…"

Alli popped her head back out of the door and Clare heard her footsteps as she walked downstairs. Alli was Clare's best friend, and she loved her to death and all, but sometimes Alli seemed too much in her business. _Now where were we._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't the best, I've been really busy lately and writing in the little time that I had. I promise that the next chapter will make up for it! Reviews are great, suggestions are welcome! (Note: The M rating will be taking affect soon.)<strong>


End file.
